


Am I Blue?

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackal, is bummed out, to put it mildly, after the Pack's farce of a mission in Egypt and and Hyena, not known for her sensitivity, is worried about her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Blue?

Egypt had been a bust. Somehow the Amir's deal with Xanatos had not been everything the man had advertised. In his own fashion Jackal could not figure exactly where everything had gone wrong, but he was willing to bet some of his hard-won cash on where the blame could be laid.

Every single time the Pack landed a juicy well-paying job he and his sister, Hyena, ended up holding the short end of the stick, and it was becoming a major burn.

It was always those blasted Gargoyles, curse the rotten lock and their uncanny sense of timing; always somehow knowing exactly where, when and how to ruin everything. Once, just once, he would have liked to be the one to come out on top.

And he almost had, Jackal has never claimed to be a religious or spiritual person, so he did not concentrate much on the details of how the Amir was going to secure souls or immortality by making a deal with the Jackal god, Anubis. 

After all plumbing the mysteries of the infinite wasn't something he wanted to have a more than intimate acquaintance.

Jackal had come into this business for the money, but somewhere along the way he had seen it, it was nothing more than pretty good special effects and mumbo-jumbo become actual power, and hungering for that power, Jackal had stepped in at the critical moment.

It had been incredible, but again, when it was over, it was all snatched away from him. His memories are fragmented, indistinct, and not entirely reliable of what happened when Anubis had been in control of his thoughts and actions.

Often now, in the middle of the night, Jackal woke up in his bed with the night shakes, but he does want something, he just wished he could name what that something was. Money and ambition just do not seem to cut it anymore.

He sat up on his bed and stared into the mirror that hung on the opposite wall. 

With his pale skin he looked blue in moonlight filtering in through the window. 

He reached up and felt the skin on his face, and tried to rub the memories away; he can't get jobs as a mercenary if much more of these night sweats keep up.

Hyena is worried, she'd seen her brother in all moods and occasional blue funks bordering on major depression but never like this. On the far side of the room, half in and half out of the bedroom door, she watched her brother sleep, tossing and turning most of the time, her fists clenched wondering what she is supposed to do if anything.


End file.
